powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Serpentera
Size, weight, and speed discrepancies of Serpentera and Daijinryuu Who is responsible for the information regarding the size, weight, & speed of Serpentera, & its Super Sentai counterpart, Daijinryuu, and what are their sources? I ask because that information on both of those pages is clearly inaccurate. The most obvious indication of this is with the size. The height and length are not proportionate. In flight mode the height (from the back to the belly, or to the claws) is a significantly lower fraction of the length (from head to tail). It is not listed that way. Instead, the height is listed as a higher fraction of the length, which is inaccurate and wrong. Also, Serpentera should be the same exact size as Daijinryuu. It is not listed that way. Instead, it is listed that Serpentera is approximately 1600 meters long (which much more closer to being accurate, but still possibly too short) whereas Daijinryuu is listed as being only 500 meters long (which is way off). That doesn't sound right to me for a super mega gigantically colossal robotic dragon that is big enough that it could crush a skyscraper like a bug with just its foot! Now, I'm not saying that I know what the correct specifications for the size,weight, & speed are for Serpentera and Daijinryuu, because I don't know, but I'm going to correct the speed to something sounds more accurate and logical (I would correct the size and weight, too, but I can't do that without major calculation using much more clearer visual references), and I think that, unless source references can be provided, the size, weight, & speed specifications for all zord/mecha pages should be listed as estimations, or guesses, in some form. GarfieldofBorg (talk) 23:49, September 20, 2018 (UTC) :Scans from book (courtesy of supersentai.com) Flight mode (500 meters long, 500,000 tons, mach 30 in atmosphere), Standing (345 meters tall, 500,000 tons), supersentai.net concurs the standing specs, and Japanese wikipedia, run through google translate to make things slightly easier to read. If Serpentera is off, someone proabably went with sketchy stats by Bandai America. ::I don't know who wrote that book, but I dispute the supposed facts that are presented in that book because of the visual evidence alone shows that those figures inaccurate since Daijinryuu is clearly not 500+ meters long whereas the length of 1600+ meters for Serpentera is much, MUCH, closer to being accurate. I know something about the sizes of ships/zords in general because I'm a;so a fan of Star Trek, and Star Trek does tend to make more references to sizes of their ships than Power Rangers/Super Sentai does for their ships/zords/mecha. Based on the visual evidence, the rangers' megazords are approximately 200 to 300 meters tall, which the average height of most skyscrapers. I have even calculated (using just a picture of the Astro Megazord cockpit in conjunction with, and in comparison to, my Deluxe Astro Megazord toy) that the Astro Megaship in ship mode is suppose to be somewhere between 150 to 200 meters long. Both Serpentera and Daijinryuu are shown to be at least 10 times longer than the Thunder Megazord (and its Super Sentai counterpart) is tall. Another (though non-canonical) example of this is in Serpentera's appearance in the Boom Studios comics, specifically in the "Shattered Grid" story arc. Serpentera is shown to be big enough that it can completely grip a megazord within its fist, or "eat" a whole megazord in one bite. That's pretty big, which means that Daijinryuu would also be that big and so the 500+ meter length just doesn't fit even if that is Daijinryuu's "official" size. For comparison, and this comparison is based solely on the size that both Serpentera and Daijinryuu are visually depicted as being, the Astro Megaship is dwarfed by the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E from Star Trek. The Enterprise-E is "officially" somewhere between 650 to 700 meters in length. If the Astro Megaship can easily fit inside Serpentera's mouth or claws, then Serpentera can easily dwarf the Enterprise-E. The visual shots alone of Serpentera in high lunar orbit give a clearer estimate of its actual size. The same can be said for Daijinryuu, and since, visually, Serpentera and Daijinryuu are the exact same size, it is not logically conceivable for Daijinryuu to be only 500+ meters, otherwise it would not have been able to destroy the Pachinko Head monster's Super Sentai counterpart with only its foot because that would have been impossible, so whoever wrote/illustrated the book that you are referring to clearly did not get their math right. Also, remember, sometimes the content of officially licensed (and/or officially supported, but unlicensed) non-fiction materials is not always canonically accurate. GarfieldofBorg (talk) 22:12, September 21, 2018 (UTC) :::Actually, the average megazord is around 50 meters tall, not 150-200. This stat goes all the way back to Battle Fever J and continues to today. And these are the stats coming from Toei/Bandai Japan, the people making Super Sentai.